Kai's New Cat
by Oltierra
Summary: Kai takes a cat home to the Granger Dojo, and a series of hilarious and chaotic events follow, as each member of the household are introduced to the feline. But just what will he name it?
1. Kai

Kai's New Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

This is a short fic about Kai and his new cat, and all of the chaos that ensues in the usual Bladebreaker way. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Chapter One: Kai

It had that way of looking at him that made him think it could see into his very soul. No, beyond his soul: into his very essence. Whatever that was. Kai was not even sure that he had a soul, let alone any essence. Essence of Kai… what the fangirls would not give…

Those huge, sparkling eyes gazed at him and compelled him to walk slowly towards those olive orbs. He crouched down on the dirty alley concrete and stretched out a hand to the little pink nose. It sniffed him timidly, and the whiskers twitched sweetly. Seeing that Kai meant no harm, the cat nudged his hand with his head and began to purr. Kai tickled it gently behind the ears and under the chin.

There was something dark red staining the ground where the cat was sitting. Kai noticed that the fluffy creature was holding one front paw off the ground, in what he had mistaken for happiness at some new company. Suddenly those round eyes met his once again, and Kai's heart melted. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around the cat and lifted it into his arms. He could feel how thin it was through the black leather, and it was too weak to fight back.

There was a vet's around the corner that he knew of, and he began to walk towards it. The cat tried to struggle in his arms, but soon gave up in Kai's firm grip. It cried softly instead, and Kai's normally cold heart melted even more. There was just something about small fluffy animals that broke through all of his barriers. No, not Daichi, but cats.

Thirty minutes after he had handed the bundle of cuteness over to the vet, it was back in his arms, snuggling deep into the chest of its new owner.

"He needs a good home." The vet had said in his professional voice, and Kai had naturally agreed. There was little he could do after that, but look into those olive eyes that shimmered like oil and seemed to smile at him.

"Make sure he eats well, and drinks enough water."

"Yes, I know how to look after him."

"Good, good, and one of these antibiotic tablets with each meal for his paw."

"Got it."

"Good, good, bring him back in a week's time for a check-up. I want to keep an eye on that paw. We don't want that infection to get any worse."

"Okay."

"See you next week."

"Bye." And off he went with the bundle of joy in his arms. It purred against his chest, and Kai hummed along cheerfully full of happiness for his new friend.

He began to wonder what to call him. There were all sorts of obvious names for a small ginger tabby cat, with long white whiskers, tiny white paws and a little white beard. Not to mention those adorable eyes that could see into his SOUL! Alright so maybe there was not…

The journey back to the Granger Dojo was quick, and Kai walked straight into the kitchen. He found a saucer in one of the draws and poured a bit of water into it from the tap, then set it down on the floor. The cat seemed more curious about the room than thirsty, and roamed around timidly. It was not until he set a bit of food the vet had given him down on another saucer, that the cat paid any more attention to him.

He tucked into the food as if he had not eaten for months. It looked as if nothing was touching the sides, as it gulped down the food. Kai smiled as the perfect name entered his mind. He would call the cat Tyson. It was the perfect name.

...

So there we go, short and sweet! I hope that you enjoyed it, and please review!


	2. Hilary

Chapter Two: Hilary

Persuading Grandpa Granger to let him keep the cat in the dojo was straight forward. The conversation went like this:

"Can I keep a cat here?"

"What was that dude?"

"Can I keep a cat here?"

"Ray's already staying here dude!"

"No, not Ray, an actual cat?"

"Speak up Kai dude!"

"A CAT! CAN I KEEP A CAT HERE PLEASE?"

"Whoa! Calm down little man! A Cat? Sure thing, sure thing dude! I always wanted a cat!"

"Congratulations…" And out he walked.

After that it was simply a matter of looking after him. Kai had bought a pet blanket from a shop in town that evening. Tyson had followed him all the way there and back, even though he was limping. Kai had tried to take him back to the dojo and make him settle down, but the cat had followed his again anyway. He really did remind him of Tyson: never giving up, no matter what. Such persistence was admirable, if annoying.

When they had finally made it home, Kai had settled down on the sofa in front of the television. Tyson followed him in and curled into a small ball on his lap. Straight away he began to purr loudly and his tail twitched back and forth as if it had a mind of its own.

There was nothing on the television and Kai turned it off. Leaning back he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the cat's soft fur. He smiled gently, completely content with everything. The dojo was silent for once, and Kai felt truly at home.

They must have sat there like that for almost an hour in blissful relaxation. When suddenly the door slammed open and Hilary stormed into the room with the normal crazy look in her eye. Tyson leapt off Kai's lap in an instant and darted behind the sofa. A scowl crept onto Kai's brow, and he gritted his teeth at the disturbance.

"Hey, you alright Kai?"

"You disturbed Tyson!"

"What?"

"Tyson was on my lap before you came in!"

"Whoa! I did not need to know that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's going on between you and Tyson, I do not want to know!"

"Wait…"

"I mean I had my suspicions don't get me wrong…"

"Hang on…"

"…you're like a married couple sometimes…"

"What?"

"…and I mean the two of you work so closely…"

"No we…"

"…it was only a matter of time…"

"STOP!"

"… before you… did I say something wrong?"

"A CAT! TYSON IS MY CAT!"

"OH MY GOD! I thought you meant Tyson Tyson, blader Tyson!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"I am so sorry Kai, I honestly thought that you and Tyson…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Sorry sorry sorry!"

"Leave!"

"Sorry!"

"I mean how could you…? How…? Me and… No!"

The cat hiding behind the chair, clearly sensed Kai's discomfort, as he jumped back up onto his lap, and cast a quizzical look at him. Hilary gazed at the cat as if her brain was spinning, and her eyes blinked fast, as she tried to come to terms with everything that had just happened. Kai's mind had already melted back into calmness when Tyson had looked in his eyes.

They stayed that way in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Hilary could stand it no longer.

"I think I am going to go now…"

"Hn." And with that Kai was left alone again with his new friend.

...

I loved writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please review!


	3. Tyson

Chapter Three: Tyson

Kai slept brilliantly. A bundle of fluff curled and purred beside him. But when he finally woke up, Tyson was gone. At first he panicked, but slowly he calmed down, as he realised that the cat had probably gone in search of food. He dressed quickly and went to look for him.

It was still early in the morning and everyone was asleep in various rooms. Tyson and Max shared and Kai and Ray, and Hilary took the sofa. Kenny lived nearby, not that there was any space for him at the dojo anyway. Kai left Ray in dreamland and crept through the dojo, but the cat was nowhere to be found. Eventually Kai resorted to calling his name softly.

"Tyson. Here Tyson. Come on boy. Tyson. Time for breakfast. Tyson sweetie." He whispered. When nothing happened he raised his voice a little. "Tyson sweetie, come and have some breakfast. Tyson."

Suddenly there was a shuffling noise behind him. Kai sighed and turned around, straightening up as he did so. However, it was not a cat who greeted him, but a boy. Tyson. His eyes were open but unseeing and he was sleepwalking.

"Breakfast Mummy!"

"Oh God…"

"Mummy!"

"Oh no…" Tyson started stumbling towards him with a huge innocent grin on his face. Kai began to back away. All the way down the corridor they walked, Kai desperately looking for a way out of this nightmare. Seeing an opening, he darted for the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. There was a thud as Tyson walked into it.

"Breakfast Mummy," was muffled slightly, and there was another thud, but by this time Kai had dragged the table across to the door.

Kai collapsed onto a chair; feeling amazingly tired all of a sudden. But then there was a quiet mew sound from over by the back door. His eyes met those of the ginger cat, and he melted into an island of calm. The cat was standing by its food bowl waiting patiently. Smiling, Kai found a pouch of cat food and crushed one of the proscribed antibiotic tablets into it, before serving it to Tyson on a saucer.

Then he filled up another saucer with water and set that down too. There was still a steady beat of Tyson's body thudding into the door. The cat paid no attention to the noise, and tucked into his meal. Kai just sat there and watched. He was too tired to do anything else, even though he was used to rising early to get some training in before the others woke up.

Silence descended and Kai figured that Tyson had simply walked back to his bedroom. But he thought wrong. A shadow passed by the window and Tyson appeared at the back door, which was ajar.

"Bacon and eggs Mummy!" echoed around the kitchen, as Tyson reached for the door.

"Oh no…" Then TWACK!

"YO LITTLE DUDE! WHAT'S HAPPENIN' THIS EARLY IN THE MORNIN'?"

Grandpa granger had gone all ninja on his grandson in his usual welcome. However, dear, innocent, sleeping Tyson, had not seen it coming, or rather, he had not dreamt it coming. Kai could hear him groaning from where he lay on the floor, a lump already growing on his forehead.

...

There we go! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are most welcome!


	4. Max

Chapter Four: Max

They were sitting in the lounge again, well Max and Kai were. The others were God-knows where. Tyson had been grumpy all morning, after the 'mummy incident' that he was still amazingly unaware of. All he knew was that he had a headache. But if he was grumpy then Kai was much worse. The only thing that would calm him down was a look into the eyes of his sweet little cat. Only then would he stop imagining the end of the world and start thinking happy thoughts.

Max was crashed on the floor in front of the television, with his nose touching the screen. Cartoons were dancing in his hair, or that's what it looked like from where Kai was sitting. Max had a vague idea that Kai was in a bad mood, and therefore had the volume down low. Not because Kai did not like loud things, which he did not, but because loud cartoons might attract Tyson to the room. I was fair to say, that Max did not want to be anywhere near the explosion, when Tyson and Kai finally came to face to face.

The cat Tyson was nowhere to be seen. He was probably hugging a radiator somewhere, or playing with the fish in Grandpa's pond. Kai realised then that Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny still had absolutely no idea that they were now sharing the dojo with a cat. This amused him slightly, as he began to think of the cat as his own little secret. His mood calmed a bit, but then he heard Hilary's heavy footsteps slamming down the corridor towards the peace of the lounge. Max was completely oblivious to everything until… BANG!

"TYSON HAS PEED ON MY NEW SKIRT!"

"…"

"…"

Max's brain had self-destructed, and even Kai was struggling to compute anything other than utter blankness. Hilary brandished said skirt in the air as if to prove her point. Neither of the boys moved: neither of them had any idea of how to move anymore.

"KAI! HOW DARE TYSON PEE ON MY NEW SKIRT!"

Kai was doing an incredible impression of a goldfish, and Max was now imploding in on himself in an attempt not to collapse from confusion. Hilary was fuming, on fire, about to hit someone, but not Kai: she was not that stupid, even now. Max was beginning to realise that he was the one in the firing line, and started to form words very slowly in his mind: they had a lot of confusion to fight through! But when they did… wow…

"Kai…" He squeaked, "Why is Hilary screaming at us and not Tyson? Isn't he more… responsible…?" His voice was an almost whisper, and a couple of notes higher than usual. Which was really impressive, considering that Max normally talked like a toddler on helium.

The stunned silence deepened further and Hilary began to pace, with the skirt in her hand, glaring extremely sharp daggers at the very air molecules.

Kai did not know how to even start answering Max's question. But then Hilary fixed him with a look that would have melted metal in the middle of winter, and clearly expressed the sheer scariness of her mood. He broke under the pressure.

"TELL HIM!"

"I have a cat…"

"…"

"GOD KAI!"

"Okay, okay… I have a cat, and I called him Tyson. He was a stray, so he may not have been house-trained."

"AND…"

"AND I AM SORRY HE PEED ON YOUR SKIRT!"

"Good!"

Blimey that girl could be scary when she wanted to be! By this time Max was staring into space as if pixies had run away with his brain cells. Hilary was still in a world of anger, which was busy firing missiles at Kai. Kai was absent, in other words, he had turned off the lights.

Tyson the cat crept out from behind the sofa and leapt onto the chair next to Kai, then across onto his lap. He cast his eyes upwards into Kai's and blinked gently, tilting his head to one side questioningly. Kai relaxed. He even managed to forget that Hilary and Max were there, and that was truly a gift.

...

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I think this was perhaps my favourite fic to write, just too funny to imagine... If you found it funny please review! Or review anyway...


	5. Kenny

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

I know it is a short chapter, but please enjoy!

Chapter Five: Kenny

Max was lying on the sofa, with his eyes closed, trying to commit all of the day's events to memory. He never wanted to forget Hilary's outburst in his life, nor the look on Kai's face. Kenny stumbled quietly into the room, looking for a place to sit and lose himself in some mathematic equations. On seeing Max laughing madly at what appeared to be nothing in particular, he left to go and find somewhere else.

Eventually he settled down outside on the grass in the shade under a tree full of blossom. Ray was laying back under the sun with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. None of the others were to be seen. Kenny presumed that they were probably training in the park, well he said training, arguing was more likely.

"All right Dizzi, let's start with problem one."

"Oh, how original."

"I have to start somewhere."

"I know, I know. How about some internet shopping after heh?"

"If you want."

"Yay, you sure know how to make a girl happy Chief."

He became engrossed in his sums, and grew oblivious to the world around him. Half an hour later and Kai and Tyson were home, banging around in the kitchen, murdering whatever they were supposed to eat for dinner. Kenny looked up, frustrated at the noise they were making. It seemed like Ray was awake now, and he stretched out, lithe like a cat.

"Meow." He sounded. Kenny froze. Had Ray just…? His mathematical mind was suddenly running in circles, which he was not used to in any way shape or form. Kenny was one of those people who thought in straight line. Anything with corners was too much to handle. And so he just sat there.

Ray twisted around onto his side and stretched again.

"Meow." This time Kenny twitched, and began to laugh to himself. Ray seemed to hear him and sat up to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak and… "MEOW!"

Kenny burst out laughing and clutched his stomach. The only thing Ray could do was giggle along in a confused way as he had no idea what was happening. Kenny collapsed backwards, but his head never reached the ground.

"MEOW!" The ninja cat leapt out from behind Kenny, where he had been sitting, wondering why the boy with the laptop was ignoring him. But his tail was caught under Kenny's shoulder, and subsequently Tyson went crazy, killed cat on Kenny's face.

The screaming reverberated around the dojo, and birds fled from the trees. When Tyson, Max, Kai and Hilary arrived at the scene, they were welcomed by a traumatised Kenny sheltering behind a tree. Dizzi had been abandoned on the grass where he had been relaxing innocently a few moments earlier. Ray was crouching on all fours in front of a bewildered cat. He appeared to be engaging it in polite conversation.

...

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	6. Ray

Here we are at the end of another fic again... Sob... But regardless of this, please enjoy! (and review!)

Chapter Six: Ray

They all blinked slowly as Ray, now formally known as 'The Cat Whisperer,' communicated via a series of twitches, meows and purrs with Tyson the cat. None of them could speak. They all knew that Ray had a unique connection with cats, but they had never seen it quite to this extent. It was as if he was a cat trapped in human form.

Kenny was still whimpering, and as he trembled over to where the others were standing, they could see several deep scratch marks on his glasses. It was fair to say that if those glasses had not been there, a hell of a lot of serious panicking would have been going on just about now. It was then that Ray rambled over, with an absent smile on his face.

"Tyson says he is sorry about your glasses."

"…"

"But it was your fault for leaning on his tail."

"…"

"How do you know his name is Tyson?" Murmured Kai.

"He told me." Ray answered, with a look on his face that said that this was obvious.

"…"

"Tell the cat, uhrm, Tyson… that I am sorry too." Kenny said as if it was a question.

"Okay," and off Ray skipped back to the cat, as if it was his birthday. Instantly he was in a world of bliss, lying in the sun and purring. Everyone else just blinked. Kai began to seriously contemplate the sanity of his team. He wondered where it had all gone wrong, the first tournament, or the second, or maybe Grandpa Granger's cooking? The latter seemed the most probable.

"Who named the cat Tyson?" Tyson exclaimed, a little late on the uptake.

"What was I supposed to call him? He ate like there was no tomorrow!" Burst Kai.

"…"

"I give up." Stated Hilary and she backed away into the dojo.

"So YOU called him TYSON! YOU!" Cried Tyson.

"Yes Tyson, yes I did."

"Why?"

"I have already told you!"

"Tell me again!"

"He was always hungry, amazingly determined and he sleeps a lot!"

"I DO NOT…"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I…"

"YOU EAT LIKE A PIG!"

Max began to back away as well, shaking his head. That explosion was just waiting to happen, and he needed to get to a safe distance before they started throwing stuff. Kenny was also retreating away from the two boys, in case they added to his injuries. Tyson the cat and Ray did not notice a thing, until something heavy landed nearby and the cat looked up. Tyson and Kai met the cat's eyes, and all their anger vanished, draining away into oblivion. Quiet descended and they all breathed a sigh of relaxation.

...

Thank you for reading, and thank you for all of the reviews, please review again!


End file.
